


Keeping Time In Stolen Moments

by TheWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Handcuffs, Holding Hands, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Teasing, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinchesters/pseuds/TheWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New to this side of their relationship the boys are supposed to be keeping it a secret from John but Dean is enjoying himself to much keeping Sam on his toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Time In Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request on WincestWriting on tumblr.  
> Request: Sup my fav blog!!! I was scrolling through your asks and I saw that you said you write fiction? I was wondering it it want to much of a bother if you could write one for me? One where John is still alive and he has Sam and Dean help him on a job, and while they are helping the boys are trying to not get caught but Dean keeps messing with Sam while their dad is near. Like sleeping in the next bed or sitting in the impala or at the dinner table with them??  
> If you have a work you want to be written go to the aforementioned blog and submit your request.

Looking back, Sam decided, in the light of the recent relationship developments/events, agreeing to take a job with dad while dean still so fantastically happy and hyper about Sam's reciprocation of the feelings Dean had had for years and never acted on that he still wanted to fucks Sam's brains out every time he looked at him might not have been such a good idea.  
Dad had caught wind of a case in Clarksville, Arkansas. He hadn't been clear what exactly they were dealing with but Dean had joked that it was an overpopulation of hillbillies when they had finally managed to locate the tiny 2 mile wide town 70 or so miles east of Fort Smith and probably only populated by a few hundred people.  
The drive should have only taken five hours but there had been the late start because they had spent the morning otherwise occupied in bed and then later in the shower, the stop for lunch which hadn't centred around eating and the stop an hour outside Fort smith because Sam had pointed out that they wouldn't have the chance again so long as they were around Dad which had caused Dean to pull up the impala on the side of the road and drag Sam into the back seat -a difficult feat for anyone- but eventually, exhausted and blissfully happy, they had pulled into the motel Dad was staying at some 3 hours later than they should have done.  
Sam glanced up at the motel room and sighed, through the remainder of the postcoital haze clinging to him he was starting to worry about the secrecy element they were going to have to employ around their father.  
"C'mon Sammy, 'm I not good enough? need me to show you you're wrong?" Dean chuckled taking in Sam's tense expression  
Sam rolled his eyes "I seriously don't think i could take another round with you right now, I'm soar, but you do realise we can't let Dad find out right?"  
"Not having been to college doesn't make me stupid baby brother" this time it was Dean rolling his eyes "It's gonna be fine. c'mere" he leaned in.  
"No." Sam shoved open the car door and jumped out, his eyes on the twitch of the curtain from the motel room window "That's the whole point Dean, no kisses, to touches and definitely no sex."  
"So BJs and hand jobs are ok then?"  
Sam gave him his best bitch face  
"Woah, where'd you leave your sense of humour?" Dean followed him up the steps to the door and slapped him playfully on the ass before sauntering into the room.  
***  
They were all completely stumped. Nothing matched the clues. The vics were all turning up missing their hearts but weren't on full moons which ruled out werewolves, they all had bites of flesh missing which rules out spirits but no bites on major arteries which ruled out vampires, they had no connection what so ever not age nor ethnicity nor gender nor anything any of them could come up with.  
"This is ridiculous." Dean slammed closed the book on law he had been pawing over with a sigh and got up "There is Nothing like this son of a bitch, I say call Bobby." He grumbled heading into the bathroom.  
"Ok, well lets go get something to eat and I'll call Bobby when we get back." Their father replied rubbing his eyes and heading towards the door  
Sam nodded and closed the laptop with a snap and stretched, yawning wide and tilting his chai back on two legs.  
"Dean, get your butt out here boy." dad called picking up his jacket.  
"Coming" Dean yelled back from the bathroom "you go, we'll catch up with you."  
Sam's head was starting to ache slightly from research, he closed his eyes as the door swung shut and took a deep breath trying not to register the dank musty smell of the motel room, his chair rocked back further on its back legs and he wondered wether it was going to give out under his weight any time soon.  
"Come on baby brother." Deans lips came down on his, the angle awkward from their positions but still as sweet as sugar and as good as sin.  
"Mmm, come back." Sam grabbed at Deans shirt trying to pull him back in.  
Dean laughed pushing his brother's chair up "No Sammy, c'mon." But he still let himself get dragged back in for Sam's eager kiss before pulling him out of the motel room and towards the diner after their father.  
The diner was even worse than the motel room, flies were everywhere climbing over the various dishes laid out on the counter and the white tiled floor was brown with dirt. The cook, an overweight balding middle aged man, had as much dirt under his fingernails as was on the floor and the way the woman operating the cash register kept snuffling and blowing her nose took Sam's appetite down to zero but he had order a small portion of fries in the hope that the deep frying would eliminate as many of the germs as possible.  
Unlike any civilised joint the diner was apparently unmanned by a waitress so after sitting in their booth for nearly ten minutes, with the beady eyes of the woman behind the cash register on them, John had gone to take their order to her as it was clear they weren't getting waited on.  
Dean barely waited until he was out of earshot before he slid into the the seat next to sam, far to close to be a brotherly distance and with one arm around his shoulders proclaimed boldly "I have a dilemma Sammy, I can't decide if these redneck hillbillies would welcome me into their innermost circles because your my brother or shoot me because your a guy," All the while he was speaking his hand was travelling up Sam's thigh from his knee right up to his crotch "What do you think baby brother?"  
Sam's eyes zapped back and forwards between Dean's hand under the table and John who was already turning to come back to the table "I think you shouldn't give them a reason to … Jesus Christ! DEAN!" His brothers name rolled off his tongue more like a moan than a warning as Deans fingers caressed his half hard on through the coarse fabric of his jeans and he struggled to push him away before their dad saw them .  
Dean smirked and slid across the seat away from Sam just enough to satisfy social graces but not enough as to loose contact with Sam completely.  
All through the meal Dean's hand remained on Sam's thigh, rubbing small circles against him and driving him crazy trying not to react.  
Dean kept up a conversation with their dad while Sam suffered, biting the inside of his cheek or tongue to keep him from moaning and trying in vane to keep Dean's hand away from him without bringing attention to it.  
Out of the corder on his eye Sam could see a twinkle in Dean's eyes as his fingers danced against the leg Sam was dressed to, now unmistakable and tight.  
Sam couldn't stifle the moan in time and it came out as a yelp muffled slightly by the food in his mouth, he could see Dean smirk.  
"What's up Sam?" John asked with a small frown.  
"Nothing," Sam chocked in reply trying to hide the sound with a coughing fit "Food went down the wrong way. Excuse me." With difficulty Sam extricated himself from Dean's grabbing hands and using his jacket as cover headed to the bathroom with a scowl back at Dean.  
***  
The motel room door slammed behind them and a peel of Dean's perfect laughter echoed through the room, the kind of full bodied laugh that Dean had when he was drunk or cocky. It was late, somewhere between midnight and 1am, the sticky heat which hadn't let off all day had cool somewhat but the air was still humid and filled with the sounds of cicadas. They had spent the night at the bar, Dad had been trying to get some information off the locals and it had been Sam's turn to hustle pool -a job he still objected to- which had left Dean free to enjoy himself at Sam's expense, which he did with glee.  
"Well, well, well," he drawled with that smirk and lip bite that could have anyone out of their pants in seconds "Is little Sammy jealous?"  
His question didn't merit an answer, Sam stripped off his jeans, it was to hot to sleep in anything but boxers and a t-shirt.  
"You are jealous." Dean laughed stumbling slightly on the lumpy carpet, which probably stemmed from piles of dust being swept under it, on his way over to his brother "You were the one that said we should act normal for dads benefit" Dean's hands snaked up his torso under his shirt, brushing the muscles with a touch like heaven.  
"I'm not Jealous." Sam snapped back pushing away Deans advances to remove his shirt and suddenly found himself pinned against the wall, it never ceased to amaze him how well Dean knew how to use Sam's strength against him, like he just knew his brothers body so well that he could handle it better than its owner.  
Dean's breath on his neck made him shiver a moan rising to his lips "You forget i can read you like an open book, Sammy." the words kissed into the tender skin under his ear "I know you can't stand it when girls fawn all over me. I know you feel an itch to knock their heads together whenever they come near me, I can see the fire in your eyes when they touch me."  
"Dean" He panted hopelessly, grabbing desperately at him, mind fogged around lust and want, but it wasn't going to happen tonight, it couldn't happen tonight no matter how much he wanted it to. The door swung open and where one moment there had been Dean there now only air, Sam pushed himself away from the wall trying to look normal as their father stumbled into the motel room, almost to drunk to stand straight or speak and collapsed on to one of the beds.  
Sam didn't have to look at Dean to know what his brother was thinking, he could feel the thoughts almost as clear as his own, thoughts of heaven weighed down with sin, promises of the former radiating from every inch of him and for the sake of his and Dean's hides wished the room had 3 beds instead of two.  
He crawled under the sheets, Dean right behind him, choosing to lay facing him in the hope of being able to keep the paradisiacal advances at bay with arms and legs but already almost ready to lose the fight for his own body. He surrendered to Dean in seconds with nothing but words of desperate warning "Dean, we can't, he's right there."  
"He's passed out hammered, Sammy. He's not waking up any time soon." Dean's hands climbed over his body, kisses claiming what was rightfully his.  
"Dean, please. God help me, we shouldn't." For all his trying he didn't sound convincing, like those chicks in pornos swearing they didn't want it with their words and begging for it with everything else.  
"Mmm, I bet." Dean's tongue flicked against his lower lip words all but lost in hot breath, fingers toying with the waist band of Sam's boxers and slipping under the fabric.  
Sam couldn't hold in the guttural moan the bubbled up to his lips as Deans fingers closed around his dick, skin rough with callouses and scarred from days working on the impala and from pinches from cleaning guns, from taking the impact of falls onto broken glass and more recently from the sweet burn of carpets and sheet. Across the room John stirred and both boys froze but this time their father only turned over and started snoring again.  
Sam felt the smile against his lips before his mind, slowed from the haze of want, could make the connection and Dean started pulling away with a soft chuckle under his breath from the frustrated half moan half snarl that jumped instinctively to Sam's throat at the loss of friction.  
"You're right Sammy" he sighed in mock disappointment "We shouldn't". Fuck him! His voice was burdened down with false coyness that Sam knew he wasn't capable of feeling, the voice of teasing and taunting just waiting for sam to snap but for the second time that day, unable to even consider what Dean wanted him to do with their father only feet away, Sam leaped up and stormed towards the bathroom with the soft sound of Dean's snickers resounding in his ears.  
***  
The morning dawned bright and hot and Sam woke to the feel of Deans lips pressing down on his, tongue licking a path past them into his mouth. Sleep clouded his brain and it took him a good few minutes to remember they weren't technically alone and he jumped into a sitting position, eyes casting around the mercifully empty room.  
"Shhh." Dean soothed "He's gone out to get breakfast, come back"  
"No." Sam insisted, pulling himself out of Deans arms with difficulty "You have to stop this, Dean. He can't find out, don't you get that"  
"He's not going to." Dean replied nonchalantly  
"Don't get cocky." Sam warned slipping on a pair of sweats which he realised to late were Deans as the hem of the legs only reached the lower middle of his shins.  
"You normally don't mind." Dean grinned pointedly and Sam rolled his eyes at him.  
"I'm going to take a shower." He almost snapped, disappointed at his brothers disregard for the importance of keeping this between them, for all Deans jokes about hillbillies and incest it wasn't going to make their father see things any differently.  
Much to his surprise the shower actually ran hot and the water helped eased his nerves and calm his worries. Breathing a sigh of relief he stood as water soaked his hair and ran down his chest its warmth still surprisingly good despite the areal temperatures. He was so engrossed in the relaxation of the water that he didn't hear the door open and close or the clothes hitting the bathroom tiles or even pick up on Dean's presence until his naked body was pressing against Sam's under the flow of hot water.  
"Dean." Sam spluttered, slipping on the wet porcelain of the showers floor "What Are You Doing?"  
"Easy tiger." his brothers arms kept him from falling, his lips kept him from protesting "I'm saving water by doubling up a shower." was the reply twisted beneath their lips.  
The front door closed with a resounding click that Sam heard much to clearly as fear washed through him cold as ice. "Now what genius?"  
Dean rolled his eyes "Keep your panties on princess, I'm in the shower and you've gone for a run, easy as pie." He dropped to his knees and every protestation Sam had ever thought off vanished from his mind as everything became Dean's pouty lips, the feel of his brothers tongue on the underside of his shaft and Dean's hands which seamed to be everywhere at once. Sam bit his lip hard, tasting copper in his attempt to silence himself.  
"Boys?" Johns voice echoed from the other side of the bathroom door, Sam almost had a mini heart attack. Dean however pulled back with an obscene pop, his lips puffy and red and called back "I'm in the shower, Sam's gone for a run" and resumed his former attention to Sam's cock without turning a hair.  
"I'm going to kill you" Sam whispered through gritted teeth.  
Dean grinned around his mouthful of Sam and fixed him with a look which read 'and would that be before or after i swallow your come?'.  
***  
Sam was exhausted, a combination of trying to keep Dean under control under their fathers eyes and hours spent in the library with Dean playing footsie under the table with him while he tried to figure out what they were up against had resulted in his vertical position on the couch with a cold beer pressed to his head in attempt to lessen his head ache.  
"Scootch over" A voice above him proclaimed and without giving him a second to even think about doing so Dean sat down on top of his legs.  
"Mmmmfff, get off" He moaned, extricating his limbs from under his brothers weight.  
"Tired baby boy?" Dean moved up the couch to plant a kiss on Sam's forehead. Sam smiled but cast a weary glance around the mercifully empty room just in case, while a kiss on the cheek or forehead could be brushed off as brotherly, having Deans body hovering over him like it was could not.  
As proof as to how much they were dancing in the flames the door handle turned, Dean was off him in the nick of time as it swung open.  
"C'mon, Bobby figured out what we're up against and has a rough idea where to find it." John said hurriedly as Dean finished arranging himself into a nonchalant lounging position on the opposite end of the couch to Sam.  
"That means NOW if you two would care to get off your lazy asses before someone else gets killed" He insisted, picking up the duffle by the door containing weaponry.  
Stifling a groan, Sam practically crawled off the couch and onto his feet. A hunt, the actual hunting part of it, was the last thing he wanted to do ranking above going to hell when it turned out that killing monsters didn't earn you brownie points with the man up stairs or giving up Dean. Right now another hot shower and an equally hot cup of coffee followed by an hour or so getting Dean back for everything he had done so far before sleeping for the rest of his life somewhere a million miles away from Dad and any monsters that might need killing sounded like the perfect plan.  
To his great surprise Dean was sitting in the back seat of the impala behind the drivers seat leaving Sam's normal place open for Sam to occupy. Sam eyed him suspiciously but Dean held up his hands in surrender and Sam took the seat. A little voice in the back of his mind was telling him that this was a very very bad idea but he was to tired he didn't have it in him to put up a fight and fuck it, if Dean wanted to let the cat out of the bag then so be it. Sam didn't especially mind, sure dad would throw a fit, possibly knock them around a bit and definitely never speak to them again but in Sam's eyes it wasn't much of a price. It was all for Deans benefit that he was keeping quiet.  
Night was starting to fall as they pulled away from the motel, Dad was prepping them on what they were facing -a creature called an 'aswang' which was apparently a mythical being from Philippine law that was somewhere between a witch and a flesh eating vampire with wings- and how to kill it -chop off the head and burn the body with yarrow root- which seamed a rather far fetched kind of plant to Sam but hey, if it worked he wasn't questing it.  
Deans fingers slid across the seat and entwined with his, Sam glanced over at him and dean smiled at him, eyes glinting in the dark, he tightened his fingers around his brothers happy in the knowledge that even if John glanced into the rear view mirror he wouldn't be able to see their hands in the darkness.  
"You ok?" Dean whispered the other hand reaching to brush Sam hair out of his eyes, Sam nodded "tiered" he replied keeping his voice soft enough for Dean and no one else to hear.  
"Stay with me then, I'll protect you" Dean smoothed Sam's bangs back in a way that only dean could without it being annoying.  
"You think i need protection from you?" Sam teased "i got this, little man."  
"Bitch" Deans fingers ruffled his hair and withdrew.  
"Jerk" Sam laughed, his free hand coming down on the hand Dean still had entwined with Sam's.  
There was something in what they had that Sam couldn't quite put a finger on but was the biggest reason their relationship worked so well. Perhaps it was the co-dependance, each knowing that they could safely put their lives in each others hands without a fear in the world, knowing that no matter what happened or how mad they got at each other even if they hated each other sometimes they would always come back, always be there when the other needed them, always need the other in a way that wasn't even logical, as if they were two halves of the same person, never quite complete without the other. whatever it was it worked, whatever it was Sam never wanted to loose it.  
***  
Covered in ether blood, guts or blood the three hunters limped back into the motel room with winces and teeth gritted against the pain of their battered bodies.  
The Aswang had taken a lot more to kill than they had imagined especially since they found out to late that is could shape shift when it had taken on Sam's form and in the tussle and confusion trying to kill while avoid getting killed and protecting the young man that the creature had been trying to pray on they had lost track of which Sam was really Sam and Dean had ended up almost slicing Sam's head off which had resulted in a very nasty cut on the side of the neck.  
Dean looked like a kicked puppy from his mistake and the second the creatures head had been rolling around the ground he had been at Sam's side in wide eyed fear and desolation practically begging for forgiveness he didn't need for such an easy mistake to make.  
Even though he was possibly much more injured than Sam was he was ignoring his own injuries in favour of taking care of Sam's.  
"Dean, you're gonna bleed to death if you don't deal with that" Sam proclaimed through gritted teeth his eyes on the gashes on Deans chest from the Aswang's claws which was slowly soaking Deans shirt with blood.  
"Shh." His brother hushed gently pushing him down on to the end of the bed and clapping a wad of alcohol soaked cloth to the side of Sams neck where the cut was, the younger winchester hissed, the alcohol burned. "I'm so sorry, Sammy" Dean grimaced.  
"Please stop saying that" The string of the alcohol was lessening and Dean progressed to gauss and bandages "It was a mistake anyone could have made."  
"You're not just anyone to me though and nether am I to you Sammy, I'm supposed to take care of you not almost kill you."  
Sam caught his hand in his and brought the other up to Dean's face forcing his brother to look him in the eyes "I don't need you to take care of me, I like it when you do but I don't need anyone to take care of me."  
"Damn it Sam! I almost killed you" Dean exclaimed, his fingers gently traced Sam's jaw. He tilted his head up and leaned in to kiss him but Sam turned hi face away.  
"Dad's right there, Dean" he nodded towards the bathroom his voice soft and quiet.  
"What if i don't care?" Deans breath danced on his lips, that cocky half smile gracing his own.  
"But you do"  
Dean shrugged and pressed their lips together, soft and comforting but so passionate that Sam's head was spinning when he pulled away suddenly and John wandered back into the room tucking the end of the bandage around his arm in with an expertise that came from 22 years of practise. Sam was so sure he would notice the flush Dean's kiss always left on his face though when he didm't he figured that he mustn't have enough blood left after all he had lost to waste any on flushed cheeks.  
They climbed into bed, Dean making sure the lights were off and it was to dark to see around the room before be pressed himself against Sam's back and wrapped his arms around him pressing soft kisses into the back of Sam's neck.  
Sam couldn't help smiling, Dean came across as such a tough guy to strangers -especially when he was on a case- but whenever things went wrong or he was tiered he turned into a snuggler, far to sensitive to match the other side of his personality. Sam was only glad he was the only person that Dean let his walls down to.  
***  
Sam Closed the door behind them, his palm laying against the red wood and sweet revenge in his heart.  
Since Sam had rejoined the family business he and Dean never spent much time working with their father if it could be helped and with the case finished, the next day found them bound for Missouri and a possible poltergeist case which led them to the small roadside motel where Dean was currently laid flat out on the double bed that he had taken such pride in asking for with a wink at Sam and to Sam who was savouring his plans to make his brother suffer as much torture as he himself had had to endure while they had been around their father.  
Dean made it all to easy, all stretched out with his arms above his head and his eyes closed, it was almost to perfectly easy but would be non the less fun.  
With a warning grin that Dean couldn't see he crossed the room. He was so dead, that smug little ass was so dead. Every tantalising, torturous touch Dean had made Sam suffer Sam was going to give him twice over.  
Dean felt Sams weight on the bed and smiled as the bed shifted under his brothers movement but didn't bother opening his eyes, their lids were to heavy to budge after the yesterdays hunt and todays drive. Sam's lips attacked his with teenage like enthusiasm, tongue carving a way into his mouth fingers sliding through his short hair and up his arms pinning his down furthers. It wasn't until he heard the chink of metal on metal and felt the cold touch of it around his wrists that he even realised what Sam was doing and by that time it was all far to late.  
Dean's eyes shot open and Sam smirked down at him. "You wouldn't dare" if Deans words were supposed to sound threatening he needed some serious work on his acting, Sam's smirk was rapidly becoming a cheshire cat style grin "Oh wouldn't I? 'cause you know Dean," he paused to trail a line of kisses down his brothers neck "I really got the feeling that you liked teasing. I had no idea it was a one sided affair for you, I think its time you explore new avenues for extracting gratification"  
"Shut up, Thesaurus" Dean rattled the handcuffs testily  
Sam replied with a hard bite into the skin of Deans neck extracting an exquisite moan, hands roaming the lines and hollows of Deans chest under his shirt, legs entwining and pressing his hips down against him grinding sickeningly slowly.  
"Sam" Deans words were heavy with want eyes almost black with lust and Sam just laughed.  
"No, Dean" he teased teeth nipping, tongue soothing and breath heavy and hot against sensitive skin "You love playing games, you had me play so many you deserve your fair share" Sam's hand slipped down to the belt of deans jeans loosening it with steady slow movements while still grinding down against him "You can be so selfless sometimes big brother, giving me so much over the past few days with nothing in return" he mocked fingers gliding over skin already slick with sweat "you've been starved of teasing haven't you? you need it, don't you dean?" his touch ghosting over Deans cock and Dean started panting.  
"God, Sam-my, s-stop it!" his words stutters such was his desperation for the friction Sam was now depriving him of by hovering so close but so far above him.  
Sam tore at the plaid fabric separating him and Dean buttons popping from their threads and bouncing across the bed cotton snagging and ripping free under Sams strong hands.  
The line of wet kisses leaving a shiny trail down Deans muscles had him bitting down on the inside of his cheek to keep in the embarrassing whimpers threatening to push past his lips while Sam descended to the waist band of his under ware, teeth grazing his erection through the thin fabric that was all separating him from his brothers sweet mouth.  
"P p pleeeease Sammy" words gasped, air not reaching his lungs properly from the need radiating from every inch of his body and constricting his airways "wh-what do you w-want? I'll b-beg, anyth-thing. Please!"  
Sams tongue caressed his dick through the fabric of his boxers, tasting the salty tang of the pre-come leaking through and batted his fucking eye lashes at him. "I don't want you to beg." He purred propping himself up on his elbow between Deans legs "I want to pay you back". The glint in his eye told Dean he was done for, completely and utterly doomed to suffer without pause until Sam deemed him to have payed for his fun, he yanked hopelessly on the ungiving metal keeping him prisoner and resigned himself to his fate, resigned himself to Sam's torture, the brushing touches enough to keep him on his toes but never enough to finish the job, the breath ghosting over his pulsing length and the occasional sloppy kiss at which he couldn't help but whimper from.  
It felt to Dean to be never ending and Sam judged it perfectly to the point where Dean was aching and his eyes starting to roll back, an almost constant string of unintelligible pleas before sliding up his brothers body, bitting his ear lobe and whispering "Had enough yet, big boy?" he didn't need a reply, Dean hadn't let up begging for the last five minutes, jacking him off slowly Sam sighed "Maybe i should just carry on. You know, since you like it that much."  
Dean summoned every ounce of strength he had in him to speak "If you don't suck me off right now so help me god I will break the fucking bed getting out of these things and you won't be able to walk for a week!"  
Sam grinned and did as he was bid taking Dean in fully for the first time since his pay back had started and using every trick in the book to let Dean come as fast as possible. After all he had been through it took a matter of thirty seconds before Dean was coming in thick ropes in Sams mouth and seeing white, breath catching and deep moans of relief reverberating around the room.  
Sam pulled back swallowing hard and looked up at his brother laid out in front of him panting like he had never breathed before in his life, chest heaving and eyes tightly closed, he was clinging to the handcuffs rubbing his wrists red, his dry lips open and incurably inviting. Crawling up the bed Sam planted soft kisses against Deans mouth comfortingly and offered a last warning. "Next time, think about the consequences before you tease."  
"There won't be a next time." Dean promised, his voice wrecked and Sam beamed at him.


End file.
